Cure Peach
Momozono Love is a 14-year-old schoolgirl freshman at Public Yotsuba Junior High School in the series Fresh Pretty Cure!. She is being taught dancing by Chinen Miyuki, the leader of dancing group "Trinity", whom she admires. She later forms a group with her childhood friends, Aono Miki and Yamabuki Inori, which she calls "Clover". Love has dirty blond hair that is shoulder length which she wears in two tight ponytails at the top of her head.Love's mother works at a grocery store, and her father works for a wig maker, along with Buki, Cure Pine's, dad. Her Pickrun, the Pirun, is pink and wears a chef's hat on its head. Love's alter ego is Cure Peach Love is a hyperactive, sympathetic and emotional girl, who tries her best at matchmaking but often fails. She adores dancing and is a big fan of the dancing unit "Trinity". She also dislikes studying and all sports except dancing. Despite caring for people around her and being very passionate, Love has a very short temper and is easily hurt and angered, to the point that she cries and claims she hates her mother like a child. Cure Peach (キュアピーチ Kyuapiichi?) is considered the leader of Pretty Cure, whose pink heart is the symbol of love. She has long light-blond hair in two ponytails, a pink dress and long shoes, and her eyes become slightly lighter. Cure Peach's theme color is pink, and her suit symbol is the heart. When Love transform for the first time, Cure Peach is in her own state, defeating the Nakewameke and Eas with ease and no fear. After Eas has disappeared, the trance goes away, and Peach regains Love's consciousness. Later, when she deforms into Love again, Love wonders just who she was, as she acted like another person. This, however, does not happen again, as Love afterward is in her own mind while being Cure Peach. Cure Peach can use the attack Love Sunshine, which is later upgraded to Love Sunshine Fresh after getting the Peach Rod. In the spin-off movie, she, Cure Berry and Cure Pine combine their normal attacks, which they call Triple Fresh. Later than half-through the season, Pretty Cure use the power of the Clover Box to use the group attack Lucky Clover Grand Finale, in which Cure Peach transfers her powers into the Lovely Leaf. Role in Ultima Everything was going great for Love. It was a peaceful day, and she reunited with all her friends. Yup, everything was perfect. Until a Giant Crab appeared out of nowhere, and started causing death and destruction. The four girls were once again given the power to become Pretty Cures to destroy the giant crustacean, and it's army of fish man. Then a man with a black coat arrived on the scene, and identified himself as Padro Lodo. Lodo explained he sent the crab, and shows he means business by showing the Cures just how evil and vile he is... (don't ask what he did, you won't be able to sleep for a while). After some epic fighting between the Cures, and Lodo & his army of vicious soldiers, and monsters, Lodo blew the Cure's world to bits. Love awoke in what appeared to be a vast bleak desert, dotted with pieces of skyscrapers, and other junk. She wander these wastelands for a while, until she finally met up with friends, who were being chased by a gang of pyschopaths. The girls managed to elude the savages. The girls discussed what they should do... but could they do. Their world was destroyed, and they were trapped in some god forsaken limbo, being hunted by murderous gangsters. There just didn't appear to be any hope. Until they met other Pretty Cures. Pretty Cures they had encountered on past adventures. All four parties exchanged information among each other, allowing them all to assess the situation. The Cures then decided, they would put an end to the Organization, and their campaign of death and obliteration. The first step, would be to find their enemies, the group of heroes, known as the Society. Of course, Love would like to help anyone in trouble along the way. Category:Protagonists Category:Cure Alliance